Glen-Helen Relationship
The relationship between Glen Martin and Helen Martin is known as Glelen (Gle'n/He'len). Relationship History Overview They knew each other very well during their children's toddler years and reconnected when Glen moved back to Toronto with Jake, being a widdower and learning she was divorced. The couple began dating between LoveGame and Should've Said No (1) and got married in Nowhere to Run. By marriage, they have three children: Darcy and Clare Edwards, and Jake Martin. Season 11 In LoveGame, Glen and Jake have dinner with Helen and Clare (insisted by Glen mostly), and it seemed like Glen was flirting with Helen. After Clare's rude attitude continues, Helen explains why Clare isn't acting like herself, saying that she broke up with Eli and claims that it 'happens to the best of us' giving a bit of a flirty look to Glen and taking a sip of her wine. When Jake and Clare left the house the two were left alone to catch up. In Should've Said No (2), Helen and Glen tell Clare and Jake that they've been dating, but they weren't aware that Clare and Jake were seeing each other. Later that night, when Clare and Jake are making out on The Edwards' couch in the dark, a drunk Helen comes in laughing and stumbling to make it to the stairs. Clare pushes Jake away as Glen turns the light on, and both parents appear slightly intoxicated. Clare and Jake laugh and talk about how their parents haven't been that happy in a long time. In Dead and Gone (1), Glen and Helen announce to Jake and Clare that they're getting married. She also asked Clare to be her maid-of-honor, however, she finds out about Jake and her, so she tells Clare that they need to break-up. Glen, who already knew the kids were dating gives Jake "the look" to end it with Clare. In Nowhere to Run, they have their wedding ceremony and celebrate at the new Martin home, as Helen took the last name. Darcy is mentioned giving them a wedding gift, but is never seen at all. When they go on their honeymoon, Jake throws a party at his cabin. Worried because Clare wasn't answering her phone, Glen and Helen find them at the cabin, go home, and go antiqueing. Later that night Glen and Jake move in. Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, Glen defenses Jake when Clare calls Jake out for smoking and the family's sexism. This causes Glen and Helen to argue over Clare and Jake's discipline. They agree to compromise later and seem happy together. Trivia *They both were divorced from their former partners before marrying each other. *They both had no idea that their children Clare and Jake were also dating each other until Dead and Gone (1) and still had no idea that they gotten back together in Nowhere to Run and broken up in Underneath It All. *They were family friends before they got together. Timeline *Start Up: Between LoveGame (1103) and Should've Said No (1) (1112) *Married in Nowhere to Run Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Marriage Category:Parents Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12